


Im sorry

by Shameless_addicted



Series: just like their daddies|| mpreg [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Children, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mpreg, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby bump, fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_addicted/pseuds/Shameless_addicted
Summary: Mickey falls durning his last moth of pregnancy





	Im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This series is going to be Mickey and Ian as fathers/Mpreg things! Lots of fluff and cute things.  
> I take prompts so if you have a request put them in my ask box on tumblr! @ shameless-addicted ! Ill get to them right away:)

****

****

__  


It had started as a normal day, Mickey had woken up at 7:30 am when Ian was getting ready for work and missed him goodbye before closing his eyes and began a peaceful sleep. He was 3 weeks from the due date and he was huge and the pregnant had been slightly high risk so the doctor had demanded bed rest.

It had been 11 am when Mickey woke up again, this time sweat running all over him and the bed sheets, he had quickly gotten up and got into the shower  to wash himself, the nice hot water felt good and relaxing on his body. When he had gone back to lay in bed he was faced with wet bed sheets and was stuck with changing them. This would be an easy Job if he was as tall as Ian, but as he was much shorter and Ian was the one who always changed the sheets because Mickey hated it, if it were up to Mickey there would be no bottom bed sheet, but it wasn't up to him, so there was. Now with saying all of that Ian had put the bed sheets on the top shelve, way way to high for Mickey reach on his own. He had given up trying to reach them and got the ladder, something he wouldn't be telling Ian.

He had just gotten the sheet from the top shelve when it happened, he had lost his balance and fell, horribly.  
Before he knew what was happening he was laying on the floor, in blood, tears running down his face. He was lucky enough to have his phone on him, not bothering to call Ian or text Mandy, just calling _9-1-1._

 _"Please help me, I've fallen and I think I lost my baby"_ _Quiet sobs left Mickey mouth as the words left his mouth. What was Ian going think? He was going to be so fucking angry. Did he lose the baby? Is she okay? So many fucking thoughts._  


  


"Where is he?! Where is my husband?" Ian yelled running through the hospital. He had gotten a call that became life changing, he was having a good day. He had a break through with one of his longest kids, he had been doing amazing work and today it finally happened and Ian couldn't have been happier. It was just after lunch when he got the call.

_"_ _Is this Mr.Gallagher?"_

_"Yes, who's this?"_

_"We are calling from Chicago general, your husband has fallen off a ladder and when we got to him there was a lot of blood. We need you to get here as soon as possible"_

_The rest of what she said Ian didn't hear, he didn't hear anything. It was like the sound of the world had gone quiet, like he had lost his hearing. He had tears running down his face, not even knowing the state of the love of his life or his baby. He needed his family to be okay._

"He's right this way Mr. gallagher, please follow me sweetie" a nurse said to him, trying to calm him down, trying to make him feel like his world wasn't so close to falling apart, but it was and no one could change that.

"He's in here, the baby had to come out with an emergency c-section. She's in another room when your like to see her. Her lungs are still a little  under developed so she will be in an incubator for the next few days, possibly weeks. Mickey is still coming out of heavy medication and will be groggy. He will be spending the night but it's okay, they will both be fine" she finished as they reached the room. Ian opened the door to see Mickey sleeping, wires and machines hooked up to him. _Ian hated this._

"Ian?" Mickey called out, his eyes barely opening but open enough to see Ians figure, everything still fuzzy.

"Im here baby" Ian said walking over to the boy in the bed, leaning in and bring his hand up to mickeys forehad before placing a kiss on it and linking their hands together.

"I just wanted to change the bed sheets, im so fucking sorry" Mickey whispered, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey, shh it isnt your fault. Our baby girl is going to be okay, but you need to be okay too. Shes gonna need her daddy" Ian told him, holding him as close as possible.

"She?" Mickey asked, a small smile playing on his emotionally drained face gave a small smile. They had been saving the gender until the baby was born, neither of them knowing, Ian hadn't even realized that it was a girl until Mickey said something.

"Yes baby, A girl" He smiled. Ian grabbed the chair and brought it right to the edge of the bed, not letting go on Mickeys hand.

"So you gotta rest and feel better, theres a lot of boys you gotta beat up" Ian smiled and so did Mickey.

"I don't know how I fell. Im so sorry" He whispered once again, Ian's heart broke. He knew that Mickey would hold this against himself forever even though he had no reason to think it was his fault, it was an accident. 

"You listen to me Milkovich-Gallagher, You lost your footing, it was an accident and none of this is your fault baby, so please don't hold this against yourself" Mickey once again had tears in his eyes as he listened to Ian, and he just nodded.

 

"Can we see her?" Mickey asked as the nurse had come in. 

"Mr gallagher Can but Mickey you still need to rest, you can see her tomorrow okay?" The nurse told us.

"I don't want to leave him" Ian said honestly, squeezing his hand.

"Go, shes scared and alone, she needs you okay? Ill be waiting right here when you get back and then Ill be the one who needs you. But go baby" Mickey said, his voice still soft and quiet. The nurse smiled at the two, they were so in love and you didn't have to be in their lives to see or know that.

Ian gave Mickey a look and Mickey just nodded, at this point they didn't need words, they just understood by looks and body language that Ian was still unsure about leaving Mickey, but they did. 

They took Ian down the hall and up one floor into a room, with a incubator and many wires. Ian felt tears in his eyes.  The nurse left him alone in the room as he walked over to their baby. She had ginger hair and was a little tiny, " _like Mickey_ " Ian thought, causing a sad laugh to leave his lips.

"They there babygirl, its your daddy. I know your probably scared right now and your daddies aren't holding you and you don't understand anything thats going on but its all going to be okay. You have two dads that will love and protect you every single day. We will love you with everything we have. We just need to find a good way to tell your dad that you have a boyfriend at the age of 17 without him going to jail but I think we can do it. Daddy could't come right now, he's still recovering, but he loves you so much, your our beautiful babygirl and I can't wait to hold you" Ian found himself crying, all he wanted to do was hold his baby and it was still a little early yet.

  


"How is she?" Mickey asked as soon as Ian walked back into his room. When he looked up Mickey had moved all the way to one side of the bed and patted the free side, asking Ian to come up and lay with him.

"We made it together in your old bed at fi's I think we can do it here" He laughed. Ian nodded and got into bed carefully with Mickey.

"She has my hair, and shes tiny just like you. I started talking to her and she gave me a small smile. She's so beautiful" Ian smiled

"You did a good job Mick" Ian added, leaning his head on mickeys shoulder.

"No, we did" Ian smiled at the love Mickey was showing him, after such a scary day this was all he fucking needed, Mickey and his babygirl.

"We need a name" Ian said, looking at Mickey through his eyelashes.

"Charlotte?"

"Charlotte Milkovich-Gallagher?" Ian asked, wanting to know if it sounded okay.

"Its perfect" Mickey said, moving the little that he could to wrap his arms around Ian before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over him. He was going to be okay and so was their baby and that's all that mattered.


End file.
